


embrace it.

by woobff



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: " you're completely changed! no more of that college sleep deprived kid! you're a man!  a whole ass meal! a meal a to the z! a man with looks and taste! a man- "or a story where yunho changes his style of clothing for work and goes through a rollercoaster of emotions.





	embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi, this wasn't suppose to make it to A03 but it's way too long to be posted on my twitter so :') 
> 
> anyways enjoy this? i tried to make it as tooth rooting fluff as i can so hope you like it! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

the distinct yelling of ' cut ' from the director signifies the first hour mark of the film shooting, making the actors release a breath of relief.

as staffs started going to the snack booth to have a bite, yunho was ushered to a make up booth to have his touch up.

" you did great out there yunho-_ssi_, don't worry too much, " hongjoong said, as he dab on powder on his face to make it blend out better.

said boy just smiled, cheeks tinting a shade of red as he nodded as a reply.

" here, eat this. you still have ten minutes before the break ends, " the older passed a packet of biscuits before scurrying off to apply touch ups to the other actors.

as yunho starts munching on the snack, he catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and could almost not recognise the person staring back at him.

the normal yunho wouldnt dress like _this_. god knows, he keeps on wearing the same blue hoodie for classes, not even bothering to once try to dress up to " impress " .

the most he did for class was to wear a shirt underneath a blazer, which was tucked into a pair of checkered black and white pants. that too, was because he lost a bet to wooyoung who said " please, for the love of god, dress up with something nice for tomorrow's class "

now, the yunho he was looking at through the mirror was a yunho who was the _complete opposite._

hair styled and gelled way to much to make it into a coma shape, his face was also highlighted such that his features was more sharp.

the necklace resting atop of his black shirt seems to stand up the most since he was also wearing a leather jacket atop of the shirt.

he looks _way_ too e-boy for him to be able to call himself a jung yunho.

wooyoung would be too ecstatic for this.

" oh my god, is that _jeong yunho?!_ " speaking of the devil.

yunho tried his best to not cringe in retaliation, opting to just plaster a smile on his face as his bestfriend approaches him, all the while skipping, his boyfriend in tow.

" hi wooyoung, hi sannie, " the older of the three greeted, ignoring the look of mock offense on wooyoung's face.

" i'm your best frie- you know _what_ nevermind, " he cuts himself off before placing both his hands on yunho's shoulders,

" you're completely changed! no more of that college sleep deprived kid! you're a man! a whole ass meal! a meal a to the z! a man with looks and taste! a man- "

" - wooyoung, _please_ shut up, you're embarassing me, " san sighs, cupping his hand over his boyfriend's mouth before offering an apologetic smile to the actor.

yunho dismisses it with a flick of his wrist, chuckling a little as the banter between the two continues.

as the three of them continue talking, the sound of the horn was heard, signifiying that the shooting is about to start.

brushing off the dust from his pants, yunho stood up before smiling to himself in the mirror, giving him a little self support.

" you look really great yunho, embrace it! " was all he heard before a hand squeezed his and then wooyoung was pushing him off the direction where his next scene was.

as he repeats out his next lines to get a better grip of the emotions he was about to display, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

" hey you got a little something here, " and before yunho could say anything, a thumb rest on the side of his lips and he was face to face with hongjoong whose cheeks were undoubtedly a light shade of pink.

" h-_hm_? " the other stutters, and just as the older was about to reply, the director calls out.

" yunho-ssi, you can't be stuttering when you're supposed to be a tsudere character, " jongho teases through his speaker, making everyone on set burst into laughter.

that itself shuts yunho up, though the interlacing of his fingers with the make up artist says otherwise.

" you do know, i don't dress like that right? hoodies and joggers are my go to, " yunho starts, as he wipes off his make up, the film shooting having ended an hour ago.

" of course i do, you're wearing it now, " hongjoong chuckle when yunho stumbles over his speech.

a moment of silence passes before the older says something that made his heart skipped.

" is this about just now? " he starts, eyes now solely focusing at the other boy,

and when no answer was given, hongjoong sighs before continuing to clean up the make up brushes.

" i didn't like you based on your appearance jeong yunho. that outfit was just a bonus, i like you better when you're in the comfy outfit like the one you're wearing now, " he reassures, as he tidy up his station,

" and also the way your eyes light up talking about your favourite subject, psychology and also the way you'll always lay your head on my shoulder to nap after class. which also brings me to this, please stop sleeping at four am to study, " the older fusses, taking a packet of wet wipes to throw at the boy.

" ow! what the _hell_ hyung?! " the other yelps,

" you need to start sleeping enough especially this week when you have filming after your classes, " hongjoong adds, before grabbing a wipe to help clean up a missed spot on the boy's nose.

" thank you, " yunho says after a while, hand rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. 

" no problem and like your friend said, you always look great so embrace it, "


End file.
